All I've Ever Needed
by teamvampireswitches2412
Summary: summary inside Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD they belong to Stephanie Meyer and L J Smith. The title belongs to Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed.
1. Chap 1

**Prologue:**

**A/N:this is my first crossover Twilight and Vampire Diaries will not follow the movies or show some similarities will be from TVD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD they belong to Stephanie Meyer and L J Smith  
**

**I only own any names I made up in the timelines and Nadia Salazar Elijah's mate.**

Timeline for the Petrova Family

Joseph and Martha Petrova had twin girls

Tatiana Petrova= had a son out of wedlock –Bruno Petrova (original doppelganger)

Anabella Petrova= died in the hands of the wolves before the Mikaelson's were turned into vampires (original doppelganger)

Bruno and Marcella Petrova had a son and a daughter

Mario Petrova

Ariel Petrova = died of a plague

Mario and Diana Petrova had a son and a daughter

Denise Petrova

Daniel Petrova= was born dead

Damian and Denise Pearce had three girls

Isabelle Pearce=died by Klaus men didn't know she was a doppelganger

Katrina Pearce= had a son out of wedlock Morgan Pearce (doppelganger and became a vampire by Rose was killed by Isabella in 2008)

Camilla Pearce= died by Klaus men

Morgan and Michelle Pearce had a daughter

Melina Pearce

Melina and Gus Flemming had a son

Greg Flemming

Greg and Jasmine Flemming had a son

Raymond Flemming

Raymond and Rachel Flemming had a daughter

Isobel Flemming had twin girls with Kol Mikaelson gave birth and went to college and married Alaric Saltzman and then became a vampire by Damon Salvatore

Isobel Flemming and Kol Mikaelson had the last doppelgangers

Isabella Marie Mikaelson (half human, half vampire, witch)

Elena Mikaelson( half human/half vampire)

Timeline for the Mikaelson Family

Ester and Mikael Mikaelson

James Mikaelson (died in the old world)

Elijah Mikaelson (vampire is currently daggered and in a coffin his mate is Nadia)

Finn Mikaelson (vampire is currently daggered in a coffin his mate is Sage)

Nicklaus Mikaelson (hybrid is currently searching for the doppelganger doesn't know that the last ones are his nieces and that they aren't human, his mate is Caroline)

Rebekah Mikaelson (vampire is currently daggered in a coffin her mate is Matt)

Kol Mikaelson (vampire has always been able to stay hidden from his brother Klaus his mate is Lexi, has two daughters Isabella and Elena Mikaelson)

**Summary: Starts off in 2009 after Jeremy's parents were killed by Katherine then Isabella killed Katherine. The council knows that Kol is a vampire because he told the council what he was when he showed up with the girls 17 years ago, Mystic Falls residents are all on vervain courtesy of Zach Salvatore. After a while Kol will get word from one of his witch friends that Klaus is nearby and will take the entire Mystic Gang to go and live in Forks.  
**

**Isabella Marie Mikaelson- has wavy hair only thing that tells her and Elena apart 5'7, blue eyes**

**Elena Mikaelson- has straight hair, 5'7, blue eyes**

**Ages for vamps, humans, and wolf pack **

**Mikael-48 (in a coffin rotting, vampire hunter)**

**Ester-47 (killed by Klaus)**

**Elijah-28**

**Nadia -27**

**Finn-26**

**Esme-26**

**Sage-25**

**Klaus-24**

**Carlisle-23**

**Rebekah-22**

**Kol-21**

**Lexi-20**

**Jasper-20**

**Damon-19**

**Rosalie-19**

**Emmett-19**

**Sam-19**

**Alice-18**

**Paul-18**

**Leah-18**

**Jared-18**

**Isabella-17**

**Elena-17**

**Bonnie-17**

**Caroline-17**

**Edward-17**

**Matt-17**

**Tyler-17**

**Stefan-17**

**Embry-17**

**Jake-17**

**Quil-17**

**Seth-16**

**Jeremy-16**

**Brady-12**

**Collin-12**

**P.S. in case your wondering why the entire mystic falls gang will go to Forks is because the entire council know the truth and they want their children to be safe so they trust Kol that he will take care of the children. Also no Ester she's dead she just passed on her powers to Isa and Mikael is stuck in a coffin protected by witch spells that no one can get to expect for Isa seeing as she's the one who put him there.**

I am looking for a Beta please PM me if interested


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD they belong to Stephanie Meyer and L J Smith**

**2009 Mystic Falls**

**Kol POV**

It's been 1000 years since I've last seen my siblings I always managed to stay one step ahead of Klaus so I wouldn't get daggered.

It all changed when 18 years ago I met Isobel Flemming and we had an affair for almost two months before she found out that she was pregnant. When she told me I fainted because I did not think that it was possible for vampires to procreate but obviously I was mistaken seeing as Isobel was pregnant with my child. Isobel wanted to get an abortion saying that she was not fit to be a mother and that she was too young, I was pissed off because she wanted to kill my child so I compelled her to not abort and to carry to term.

When I found out she was having twins I was shocked and did my research and found out that she was a direct descendant of the Petrova family so I knew that the twins that Isobel was carrying were in fact the doppelgangers I of course panicked because I knew that I had to protect the girls from Klaus but then I remembered that they had to be human in order to be sacrificed, since I'm a vampire Klaus wouldn't be able to break his curse.

After Isobel gave birth I took the girls and fled to Mystic Falls and have been living here for the last 17 years, seeing as today was my girl's birthday my fiancé decided to throw them a grand party and of course I agreed whatever Lexi wants she gets.

I don't regret anything about my girls they are my entire world I would do anything to keep them safe even if sometimes they get annoyed I love them none the less.

**Isabella POV**

I woke up today and got ready I put on a dress and some flats and of course my lapis lazuli bracelet that dad gave me, I was excited it was mine and my sister's 17th birthday today I couldn't wait to see what kind of party dad would throw for us this year seeing as last year dad gave me a blue Lamborghini and Elena got a blood red convertible.

I walked out of my room and padded to Elena's room and went inside and started jumping on the bed like a little girl I didn't care I was excited.

Come on Lena wake up sleepy head – I told her

*groans and throws Isa a pillow* go away Isa – Lena told me

*giggles*Come on Lena today its our 17th birthday and dad said that we have to be out of the house so he and Lexi can decorate the place and besides I know for a fact that the Salvatore brothers are coming today and I know you have a crush on Stefan Salvatore even though you've never even met him.

Yeah I do have a crush on Stefan I saw his picture at the library when I was doing research on him after you had mentioned him but enough about me you have a crush on Damon and I know cause you have a picture of him taped to your mirror. Lena told me

*blushes* So what if I do he's still hung up on Katerina that little slut I can't believe she had the nerve to try and kill Jeremy's parents last year in Wickery Bridge, but I had a blast in ripping out her heart and to see her eyes widen when she saw me she knew that I was a doppelganger, now Stefan he's Lexi's best friend from what Lexi told me he used to be a ripper until one day he tried to eat Lexi and was shocked when she changed the positions. He got over Katerina and he will be shocked when he sees Lexi here and able to walk in the sun I had fun making my first daylight ring for her after grandma Ester gave me her powers- I told her

Ugh don't remind me I'm jealous grandma gave you the powers instead of me you know I'm glad dad met Lexi they make a great couple he deserves to be happy after having to raise us by himself for 15 years till he met Lexi two years ago.- Lena told me

Yea yea you still love me come on Lena daddy will burn down the house with his horrible cooking – I told her

Isabella I heard that- daddy said to me

Then stop trying to cook daddy and I love living in our mansion – I told him

Fine-daddy said

Go and fix breakfast I'll get ready so we can meet up with our friends later- Lena told me

Ok Lena *I walked out of her room and skipped downstairs and went into the kitchen* dad step away from the stove and sit down – I told him

Alright – daddy said

Thank you *throws away the pan and starts to make pancake batter* so dad did u and Lexi send out the invitations already for tonight-I asked him

Yes we did everyone has been invited – he told me

Thanks dad *starts to make the pancakes* just remember announce us then u and Lexi can stay in your room – I told him

Yes I know the drill Isa just make sure that everyone stays downstairs in the ballroom –he told me

Of course dad just lock all the rooms when you and Lexi are decorating what's the theme going to be so Lena and I can search for a dress- I asked him

It's supposed to be a masquerade party - he told me

Awesome my favorite kind of party so dad I know you heard our conversation will you be mad if we were to start dating the Salvatore brothers – I asked him

A little I mean they both dated Katerina and you both look like her and her sister and not to mention looking like the original dopplegangers as well- daddy told me

Yes I know dad – I told him

But if they will make you happy then I will not have any problem with it but at the first sign of any tears I'll stake them myself –daddy said

Ok dad –I told him

I couldn't wait to meet the Salvatore brothers only a four hours to go.

**Elena POV**

After my shower I started to look for what I wanted to wear today, I decided on wearing shorts and a tank top and I started looking for my lapis lazuli earrings but I couldn't find them.

Isa where are my earrings – I asked her

They are in my jewelry box I forgot to give them back to you – she told me

Ok thanks Isa * I walked out of my room and padded into hers and looked through her jewelry box till I found my earrings and put them on*

As I was walking back to my room I couldn't believe that 17 years have gone by I wouldn't change our lives it was perfect just the way it was right now. Isa and I are cheerleaders we are both popular and we have a great set of friends Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. Of course they know about the supernatural world at first we didn't know on how they would treat us seeing as we are different but when they found out they were cool about it. Bonnie even told us that she was a witch so she and Isa hang out more because Isa is helping her with her powers.

I finished getting ready and started walking downstairs when I bumped into Lexi

Oops sorry Lexi didn't see you there- I told her

Its fine Lena so you excited about tonight- she asked me

Of course I am – I told

Good come on I smell pancakes and I'm starving- she told me

I know Isa made them dad tried cooking again- I told her

I swear he never learns he should just let us ladies do the cooking right babe – she said

Very funny it's not fair that it's three against one not counting our human maid – dad said

It is funny dad when will you learn that no matter how hard you try that you can't cook how we survived for 15 years is a mystery –I told him

Hey I resent that I did a pretty good job if I say so myself though we did have our maid she cooked for us till Isa learned how to cook- dad said

I know dad we just love to tease you anyway breakfast is ready – Isa said

We all sat down and served ourselves and started to eat, times like these I wish that we were human and be able to live a peaceful live but knowing that our own uncle will come after us for some stupid curse is ridiculous too bad that he can't break it seeing as we aren't human which is better because me and Isa don't have to die.

**A/N: Thank you to my two reviews I will try to update soon, next chapter will be decorating the house and the party as well. Again I am in need of a BETA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD they belong to Stephanie Meyer and L J Smith, the title of this story belongs to Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed**

**STEFAN POV**

It's been 163 years since I last was in Mystic Falls I thought it was finally time come back and stay here for awhile maybe I could get in touch with Lexi again I haven't seen her since we last partied with Bon Jovi a lot has changed in the past 163 years as I was driving through the town I noticed that everything had Mystic in it couldn't they have come up with a better name.

I kept driving towards the old boarding house I couldn't believe that it was still standing after all these years, I knew that one of our descendants must own it if not then I would be in luck I needed a place to stay after all.

I finally pulled up to the boarding house and got out of the car and made my way to the door and opened it, I tried going in but I couldn't so I guess someone must own it.

Hello anybody here –I called out

Uncle Stefan I'm Zach Salvatore the owner of this place you may come in- Zach said

*goes in* I didn't think I would have any family members alive –I told him

Well I'm the last one I never got married and I like living on my own so what brings you to Mystic Falls –Zach told me

I wanted a different change so tell me about this town- I told him

Well the entire is on vervain courtesy of me seeing as that is how Kol Mikaelson wanted it – he told me

Who is Kol Mikaelson I've never heard of him before- I asked him

He is one of the original vampires born 1000 years ago he showed up here 17 years ago with his twin daughters – he told me

Wait what I thought vampires couldn't procreate – I asked him

Apparently original vampires can, anyway the council knows and they've accepted him he promised to never drink from anyone and made sure to tell them that everyone in this town should be on vervain. He told me

Has he bitten anyone – I asked him

No he drinks from blood bags that he steals from other hospitals – he told me

I hope it stays that way I wouldn't want any trouble and the council blaming me seeing as I just got here- I told him

It will don't worry oh and before I forget I got this invitation to a party for Kol's daughters obviously I can't go seeing as I'm no longer young but I know that you can- he told me

A party I don't know Zach – I told him

Lexi insisted I take the invitation – he told me

Lexi is here; wait how you know Lexi- I asked him

She came here two years ago and bumped into Kol and they've been dating ever since she's Kol's mate so don't try anything funny Kol is not someone to mess with he will do anything to protect his three girls- he told me

How can she be in the sunlight though last I saw her she didn't have a daylight ring – I asked him

Kol's daughter Isabella is a witch and made her a daylight ring then when Kol asked her to marry him Isabella made her engagement ring into a daylight ring as well.- he told me

She's engaged I've certainly missed a lot I shouldn't have lost touch with her- I told him

Well then you can go to the party she'll definitely be there seeing as she lives with them oh and Stefan- he told me

Yes Zach- I asked him

They are both identical the only thing to tell them apart is that one has straight hair and the other has wavy hair and they are also a descendant to Katerina they are her doppelganger- he told me

What how can both of them be doppelgangers Katherine didn't have a twin sister- I told him

Apparently she did, Kol told us the entire story on how the original dopplegangers were also twins and that Katerina's sister was killed by Klaus men maybe that's why you didn't know because her parents and both her sisters were killed after she escaped Klaus.- he told me

Wow this is a lot to take in-I told him

Sorry you had to know I know what Katherine did to you and Damon you didn't deserve this life- he told me

Well thanks I'm going up to my old room if that's alright- I told him

Sure it's fine just be ready by 8 it's a masquerade party- he told me

Alright thanks Zach- I told him

No problem oh and there is animal blood and blood bags in the basement freezer- he told me

Thanks *walks upstairs to my old room and goes inside*

I looked around the room and it looked the same except more modern, I went to go and sit down by the desk and started to write in my journal

_Today I came back to Mystic Falls after not having been here for 163 years_

_I was surprised by everything my nephew told me that Katherine had a twin sister and that there were two dopplegangers alive right now and living here also they were celebrating their 17__th__ birthday._

_My best friend Lexi I met her 152 years ago I was the Ripper back then and I didn't care if I left a mess behind all I cared about was drinking blood. I was shocked when I was going to eat Lexi and she switched our positions, she taught me how to control myself I sometimes indulge in blood bags but once in awhile I still have trouble controlling myself. _

_I found out that Lexi was also here and that she was engaged as well and to an original no less I had never met one. I'm happy for Lexi I can't wait to see her later at the party._

_Stefan_

I finished writing in my journal and got up and started to put my clothes away when I heard a noise coming from outside so I went to the window but I didn't see anything I shrugged it off and continued to unpack.

I felt a presence behind me and I instantly knew who it was

Damon – I said

Hello brother – he told me

I turned around slowly and came face to face with my brother.

**Damon POV**

I smirked at my little brother it certainly had been a long time since we had last seen each other I was keeping my promise to make his vampire life extremely miserable.

Stefan don't be so shocked you knew that I meant what I said that I was going to make your life miserable so here I am – I told him

I went to his desk and grabbed his journal and started to read it.

To say the least I was shocked as to what was written on there.

Stefan is this true there have always been two doppelgangers how come we only met one- I taunted him

Zach our nephew told me that Katherine's sister was killed right after being turned into a vampire so yes its true-he told me

Oh I'm going to this party I don't believe it I think one of them might be Katherine and I'll get her back- I told him

Fine if you go no eating the guests they are all on vervain- he told me

*I growled loudly*

I was not too happy about that I wanted to have my fun and kill a few people now I can't do that.

Why are these people on vervain Stefan do they know about vampire's then- I asked him

Yes they do know about vampires Kol Mikaelson has been living here for 17 years with his daughters- he told me

Ok now I knew that he was lying so I staked Stefan

Stefan vampires can't have children so quit lying- I told him

I'm not lying I guess you'll see for yourself tonight at this party then- he told me

Later brother –I told him

I changed into my trusty raven and flew off.

**Stefan POV**

I took out the stake from my stomach and groaned at the pain, why did Damon have to come back here he is now going to cause a lot of problems and I really don't want to deal with him.

To be honest I was actually curious myself about these latest doppelgangers I hope they aren't as manipulative as Katherine was I already had enough of her, seeing as its her fault Damon and I are always fighting if she had never come to Mystic Falls. Damon and I would have been civil towards each other and we would have had a human life and died a long time ago but instead I am a vampire and can barely stand being in the same room as Damon.

I looked at the time and decided to start getting ready for this party.

Lexi I hope you're ready to see your best friend because I know I am.

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate each and everyone again I'll try and update as fast as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or TVD because if I did I would merge both together hehe and Elena would stick to Stefan.**

**Kol POV**

After Lexi and I kicked the girls out we started to decorate the house in a masquerade theme just how the girls wanted it.

I was currently blowing up balloons that would be on the ceiling for most of the night till one of the girls pulled on the string to bring them down.

You know love there is a pump to blow up the balloons right- Lexi told me

*I growled* Now you tell me after I'm half way finished – I told her

*smirks* the pump has always been there you just didn't look- she told me

Alright I didn't look anyways are you ready to see your friend the Ripper of Monterrey – I asked her

Yes it's been 25 years since I last saw him I want him at our wedding- she told me

How is the wedding planning coming along love- I asked her

Great the girls have been very helpful and very demanding too I hope you love the dress I picked out- she told me

I'm pretty sure that you'll look gorgeous my love *I pecked her lips then went back to blowing up the balloons*-

I love you Kol I'm glad I bumped into you two years ago and decided to give us a chance- she told me

I am too I knew you were the one for me the minute you bumped into me and felt the electricity between us- I told her

I did too but I didn't think it was possible for you to love anyone seeing as I had heard that you were heartless but then I met you and your daughters and knew that the rumors were wrong- she told me

I used to be heartless Isa and Lena changed me the minute those two girls were born I knew I had to protect them and give them all my love seeing as their mother didn't want them I had to be both parents – I said

I know and you did wonderfully the girls adore you and they like me as well –she said

Well the girls finally have a good girl role model the year the girls both got their periods it was very awkward I didn't know what to do I panicked and took them to the hospital- I told her

*laughs* I know the girls told me that it was very embarrassing you thought they were hurt till the doctor told you that it was normal and that they were on their periods –she said

*groans* yes very embarrassing I didn't think the girls liked talking about that-I told her

They don't but they said it was very funny seeing you all panicky- she said

Yes make fun of that dreadful day- I said

I'm sorry babe but it's very funny-she said

Ok let's drop that subject and focus on decorating for the party- I said

Alright – she told me

We continued to decorate the ballroom while I stole kisses from her.

**Bella POV**

After dad kicked us out Lena and I left in my car to meet up with the girls at the mall so we could be able to search for our dresses for tonight.

So Lena what kind of dress you going to look for – I asked her

Pink of course since that's my favorite color with black so it won't be too pink- she said

Hmm I think I'm going to go with black and silver – I told her

I kept driving towards the mall while listening to music with Lena and singing along to the songs that we knew.

**20 minutes later arriving to Virginia Mall (a/n: no idea what it is called sorry)**

We finally arrived to the mall and found a parking space close to the entrance of the mall and got out of the car and headed inside to meet up with the girls.

I spotted Caroline first and walked up to her.

Hey Caroline- I told her

Isa how many times to I have to tell you that it's Care Bear –she told me

Yea yea anyways let's get going we have a few hours before our party – I said

I hooked my arm with Bonnie and started walking with her to the dress store.

**3 hours later…. The girls are getting ready at Caroline's house**

The girl's and I were getting ready at Caroline's house since Dad specifically said that we weren't allowed into the house till the party started. Caroline was working on my hair right now while Bonnie was working on Lena's hair.

Caroline I want my hair curled and some of it pulled up and the rest down so my mask won't get into the hair- I told her

Alright -she told me

**2 hours later...**

**A/N: I stopped there I suck at shopping so I skipped through that , I'm not really a fashion person sorry.**

**next chapter will be the party please review with your ideas I need help I was stuck on this chapter for awhile which is why I took forever to post this up.**

**Elena and Isabella's dresses are on my profile**

**along with some decorations from the party**


End file.
